Lost Gift
by XxEclare3xX
Summary: Ever Since Clare and Eli started dating, she forgot about the talent that once was her "Gift" now that their over,will she be back on track? Drew/Clare friendship! Might be more. And its not a Twilight love triangle, just a love triangle ;D


**Hey! I'm thinking of discontinuing "Not How to Always Deal With A Break Up" If I don't get a review soon! Okay anyways Bye! Hope you like the story and 5 reviews I will continue. You can tell I like cheating related stories O.o Oh well, If you read my stories I guess you do to ^.^ Okay ON TO THE STORY! OOC! **

Clare POV

I was walking silently looking at the meadow where Eli asked to be his girlfriend 2 years ago. It was a great run for the start. But for the last few months it been going downhill. I noticed girls were checking him out lately and he didn't show me off, he just faked coughed and looked away. And when I look away I see from the corner of my eye her winks back. I sighed slightly and I rushed over to Eli's because I needed him right now. I took his secret keys from under his Mat (Which is very cliché) and rushed upstairs.

I heard girly giggling and kissing moans from my sharp hearing. I opened the door slightly and to see MY TWO BESTFRIENDS MAKING OUT AND GETTING DOWN WITH MY BOYFRIEND! They widened their eyes and 5 seconds later they had an apologetic look on their face. Everybody froze and I turned to see Eli with his eyes still widened, Jenna solid hands on Eli's belt trying to take it off before I walked in and Alli only less than an inch away from Eli's face.

Only tears in my eyes when everything went back to motion. "Cl-Clare please, yo-you're my b-best friend!" Alli says with teary eyes. "I-I'm sorry I-its ju-just KC lat-lately a-and be-being a st-stick of a-a mud" Jenna tried to explain. "I'm sorry…" Eli whispered not even bothering with an explanation because he knows I won't believe him.

I woke the next morning looking like hell and realized its Saturday. Since mom and dad can't stand to even walk in a house that the other once stepped in I have the house to myself. I was typing my essay when I saw my old violin in the corner. I slowly walked over to it. Ever since Eli and I dated, I forgot to practice. My orchestra teacher said I had a gift. Let see if I lost the gift I was meant to keep.

I played my first note kind of rusty but I still went going. Every note I would have more passion in my body until I had a passion and started to dance the beat. Hip-Hop, dancing, and violin seem to not blend in to most, but I love it. My hipped sway to the music. When it went to the bridge I lost my dancing expression and slowly bent back till my head reached a few inches away from the floor and when it was back to the fast beat, I quickly bent forward and my feet started twisting left and right. When the song was over I heard clapping out the window. My next door neighbor, Rachel was the sister of Katy Perry. I catch my breath and turn to her to say I'm sorry but instead I saw Katy Perry's manager instead! "Y-You didn't see that right?" I asked dumbly. Of Course he saw that!

"I did indeed saw it, you were amazing! Why won't you call sometime, will ya?" He asked. "By the way, it's Drew, Drew Torres." He added. I widened my eyes and looked at him. It's the Drew Torres, my best friend when I was born until he moved away when he was 14! He probably didn't recognize me because I lost the glasses, and got curves and a haircut! He was so smart that he graduated when he was 15!

"How's Adam lately? Last time I saw him, he was scared to tell YOU he was a FTM" I say smiling. "Oh well, I knew it was going to happen one day so I didn't min- How do you know that?" He says in realization. "The dark is a scary place, you have me to protect you remember that." I say in a child voice. "How do you know I'm scared of the dar- Clare?" I laughed. "Edwards it is my friend." I teased. He climbed through the window and almost failed because of the suit he's wearing. I giggled at him.

"I guess it's not like how we used to do it when we were 7 eh?" I laughed harder at him and he had a questioned look. "No, it's because of that tight cliché suit you have on right now!" I say in between a laugh. He playfully glared at me. I calmed down and sat on my bed. "So you still with Guthrie?" I smirked that he would think that. "Yes, our whole life is full of Rainbows and Sunshine's." Gesturing my hands for the rainbow. "Since when were you the sarcastic one?" He sticked his tongue out. "My boyfri- ex- boyfriend rubbed off at me." First quite loudly than fading away when I realized my status changed. "Tell Torres all about it." And I did.

The next day I called dad. He honestly didn't care; he just wanted some of the money I made so he agreed. On the other hand mom was curious. "Who's the manager, can I trust him?" She asked. I chuckled slightly. She LOVED Drew because we never got in a fight and his parents were best friends with my parents. "Mom, my manager is Drew, Drew Torres." I can hear her spit her coffee and immediately said "Alright, you're officially in business honey." I sent my parents the contract.

Next Week

I rushed to the mail and saw the signed contract. I gave it to Drew. "Alright than, tomorrow, California." This will be interesting knowing Eli will be on vacation to Hollywood for 2 months at California starting tommrow.


End file.
